Carthern Fett
"The name is Carthern Fett I only want the challenge of the battle and glory from it, win or lose" ~Carthern Fett~ Carthern Fett, formerly Carth Grayhitch, was a Mandalorian Mercenary who left the Republic with his brother after being betrayed and finding out Chancellor Palpatine's true identity. After Carth left he went on to create a Mercenary business with his brother called The Mereel Mercenaries, under the surveilance of Mandalorian Warrior Arcode Mereel. One day after being attacked by a Death Watch Scavenger team near the Rishi Maze, Carth's brother faced a horrible death after staying behind in the Mereel Mercenaries space station and have it blown up with the rest of the Death Watch soldiers that were attacking it at the time. Carth fled the base and headed to Tatooine where he came across his boss and freind Arcode Mereel, who then took him to his organization of Mandalorians. Then ending up joining The Mandalorian Guild and loyaly serving his Mandalore Aloquar Ordo, and soon beginning his new life yet again as his true self Carthern Fett. 'Biography' Early Years Carth was a Clone prototype and one of the first to be created on Kamino, the batch known as Null Class prototype clones. Carth was Null-1 or N-1 Carth the one out of all to be taken by Jango Fett after the others died or went crazy. The ones that lost it were about to be terminated and recorded as a failed expirement, unlike Carth which was taken by Jango at the time the death of six Nulls were recorded. The six Nulls that survived were adopted by Kal Skirata after the Kaminoans said that they have lost control and were not able to be used as the key copies for the future Clone Soldiers. Carth was then named by Jango personaly and was last named Fett, because Kal named his clones Skirata. During Carth's training he would never be able to leave the Special Barracks he was placed in with the other ARC Troopers that Jango trained. Jango personaly trained Carth many times secretly from the Kaminoans, because he was giving him training of a different type that was not of the procedure the Kaminoans had asked. Jango had even offered Carth to go with him as his own son to escape Kamino and leave, unfortunately Carth refused. Thats when Jango requested to have a Clone of his own, for his personal use only. Kal Skirata and his adopted clones still had something in common with Carth, they could think and decide on their own. This was one of the major issues the Kaminoans had with the Nulls is that they were able to decide on their own, and for the Kaminoans that was not something that could be allowed other wise the Clone Soldiers would break orders while in Combat many times. One day while Carth was walking around the Nulls Barracks he saw Jango's Clone son Boba Fett, he was bragging again to the Nulls saying that Jango could beat their dad Kal anytime. Later that day Ordo Null-11 put Boba's head into a refresher as payback, Carth just watched as it happend and saw it as a lesson for Boba. Carth and Boba didn't really accept each other as brothers, but in Jango's view they were brothers actual brothers not just copies. Clone Wars When the Clone Wars had started with the first Assault on Geonosis, Carth was sent in to command a small Commando team into the Control Room where the battle was being overseed from. That same day before the Troops were shipped out, Carth was given a special gift from the Kaminoans it was a V-Wing Mark I Class A; the Kaminoans told Carth this was just a prototype and they wanted him to test it out for the future ones that were yet to be made. It was a ship made for Carth specificly to his capabilities. Once Carth had landed onto Geonosis the team head out to the Control room and fighting through many defenses, in the end Carth succeded in his mission and came back with his whole Unit. From that day forward Carth said " I will never loose a Brother, when I'm in Command" that day on Carth was the first to have zero casualties on his records, not even a Jedi has made it that low. During the Clone Wars Carth has served in many battles, and has even gone to many uncommenly mentioned planets. After many victories Carth was honored with the rank of General, because Carth was tied in with the Jedi, the chancellor was influenced by the Jedi to be a General and one of the first clones to have the rank of General. The day Carth got his rank of General was the same day he was given the power to create a unit of his own an SOF unit (Secret Operations Forces) that would be known as the Elite Army, and would only be sent out as Republic back up. Elite Army The Elite Army was very special in many ways, they had private bases built across the Galaxy at the time of 22 BBY the Elite Army had bases and stations over the entire Galaxy working as Undercover agents, for Intel on CIS movement. The Elite Army weaponry and Armor development came from Carth's designs him self. Carth made many mods of different Units that were in the Army for example: Sky Troopers, Blaze Troopers, Assasin Clone, Elite Clone Gunner, and Special Ops Clone. imagesCAIA6J1U.jpg|Sky Trooper Images-9-.jpg|Blaze Trooper 300px-VenatorII-1-.jpg|Elite Army Attack Cruiser ImagesCAGW7F8D.jpg|Elite Army Guardian Carth also used the designs from his first and only V-wing that was created sense the War began, to make more for the Elite Army, except they were made into Bombers. In the end Carth then made Cruisers for the Elite Army, way bigger then the Venator Attack Cruisers the Republic used. All of the Elite Army Units were trained extremely, for instance Assasin clones were trained for an immense amount of speed and acrobats. Blaze trooper was trained for strength and Intimidation. Sky Trooper was trained for airborn attacks and better strategies. Also the V-wing the Elite Army's main Fighter class ship. Was made the Elite Army's main ship due to it's speed and size, this ship was originaly Carth's at first then more were made, but not like Carth's which is modified to work for his capability. Maldrood Sector A few days before Carth went to Kamino, to observe on Elite Army training at the Citadel, Carth was told about CIS infantry increasing in the Mid Rim. Carth started loading up a fleet of Elite Army cruisers to prepare for the Adventure on finding a hidden planet, hoping that it could be used as a Secret Base to ambush CIS forces that enter the Area. The only problem is this system has been hidden for many years and hardly ever seen, Carth studied the planet and where it's previous location was last scene. Carth set out to the Mid Rim sectors in hope of finding the Hidden Mysterious planet of Centares. Carth's fleet of Elite Army cruisers have been ordered to cover more ground and to send out Scout fighters. The Centares system was in the Maldrood Sector, where many things have occurred during the Clone Wars. The Centares System had dissapeared from Navigation devices along time ago after the War that happend in the Maldrood Sector. Carth had come up many CIS Cruisers during the search. The enemy Cruisers had their communications jammed instantly to prevent CIS forces to investigate the Sector as well. Carth had a feeling that the Centares System was hidden for a reason. A while after the Search lead to no where, the Cruisers computers and systems have started to malnfunction the Cruisers then started being caught by an unknown orbit. The Cruisers then started gaining control again after entering a Camoflauged planets atmosphere. The Planet was very forest like, thats when Navi Computers recorded the planet as unknown, but the traits fit the exact ones as the planet of Centares. Centares Carth had just found the Centares System and had contacted every Cruiser to either report to his location, or to return with the rest of the fleet. After finding the mysterious planet, Carth had sent out scouting Ships and Speeder Squadrons to check the area for any signs of life. The Centares System had a perfect terrain for a base to be built. A few hours when all Scout sqadrons reported in, one squadron reported saying there was a City on the planet of Centares, the Scouts did not go inside they were waiting for durther orders. Carth had ordered the Scouts to hold their position and that he would be there. Carth had arrived at the position finding nothing but a City the Capital City Muracie, Carth then went into the city alone with to Commanders. The mysterious planet of Centares has been hidden for a long time, but to hide a Utopia of mostly humans. Carth had just been in the Capital for a while, and already trouble arrived. Captain Larser contacted Carth and said an Army of Warriors were going towards the City. Carth standing at the main entrance was engaged by Gen'Dai warriors an unkillable species who can live as long as they desire, Carth took out his Repulsor Pistol and attacked the Gen'Dai. Carth then contacted the Troops holding the Scout position to come down and protect the City. The Gen'Dai were becoming impossible to beat, unfortunately for the Gen'Dai the Elite Army sent out the Blaze Troopers to the City to hold down the Gen'Dai. At first the Gen'Dai were loosing untill more arrived. Carth had no choice, but to fall back to the Cruisers, and leave the City. Ambush Some time after the Kaminoans issued an order to develop new Clone Armor (Phase II Clone Armor), Carth had decided to return to the Maldrood Sector in hopes of aiden the people of the planet Centares with their Gen'Dai invaders. During the trip to the Maldrood sector the Planet of Centares was already blockaded by CIS ships, Carth's fleet engaged the Blockade with an advantage of out maneuvering the Seperatist Ships with the V-Wing Bombers. Most of the Ships were taken down, except for the Flag Ship leading the fleet. The Commander of the blockade was non-other then the Droid General Grievous. General Grievous was outraged with the loss of most of his ships that he sent in a Drop Ship towards the Elite Army Flag Ship which Carth was on at the time. The Drop Ship had landed on the Hanger and Droids have started to rain all over the Hanger, unfortanately for the droids the Guardian Troops had the Droids out gunned in the hanger. General Grievous had grown furious and decided to go in him self, thinking he had an advantage sense there were no Jedi on the Ship, but General Grievous had no clue that the Elite Army was stronger then the Republics Clone Troopers. Carth had sent everyone out of the Hanger and entered on his own with Grievous. Carth had introduced him self to Grievous, as Grievous engaged thinking Carth was an easy target. Carth had moved faster then the Assasin clones and dodged Grievous's attack. Grievous then had learned that Carth was a Jedi, at least thats what he thought. Carth fought Grievous honorably, but Grievous who has never been a fair dueler had sent Magnaguards at Carth while Grievous escaped the Cruiser, and then leading his fleet out of Centares System space. Carth had seen what he could do, and saw the strength he had with in him. Secret Weapon Some time during the beginning of the Clone Wars there was a deadly weapon that caused a fight between a armored Skakoan and the Ruthless Bounty hunter Cad Bane. Carth was sent to the Planet Behpour to find the Weapon, sadly the Weapon was lost when the Droid Facility it was inside was destroyed from an explosion. The Skakoan was attempting to use the Weapon to power up his Facility with a machine capable of destroying a planet, the Skakoan was hired by the CIS to accomplish the destruction of the planet of Naboo. Carth was positive that the Secret Weapon was destroyed along with the Facility, untill one day a Mandalorian Mercenary came in the Republic Base on Coruscant claiming to have seen the Secret Weapon on Nal Hutta. The Mandalorian was known as Arcode Mereel, a true Warrior of the Mandalorians loyal to Jaster Mereel, he said he had been accepting Bounties to pay off his dues to the rest of his Organazation. Carth never did like Bounty Hunters even though most of his training is from one. Carth had sent out to Nal Hutta in search of the very weapon capable of mass destruction, before the CIS were to get their hands on it again. Carth went to hutta on a small ship the Elite Army use during certain occasions, when they were keeping a low profile of getting noticed. Thats when Carth wore his Under Cover armor, or the armor he uses when he trains with the Jedi. Carth and the Mandalorian Arcode Mereel landed on Nal Hutta and started searching in the shops where he last had saw it. Carth wasn't trusting the Mandalorian at first because of the way he thought of things, thinking everything is just a job and that he doesn't matter for the lives of others. Carth and Arcode soon found them selves looking around at the Ship yards looking for the Weapon near any ships that were either leaving or not yet departchered. After looking around for hours with no progress, Carth was soon thinking of calling a quits on the search, till Arcode yelled "Over there! Look!" Carth then turned around and saw Trandoshan Slavers taking the Weapon on board their ship. Carth jumped out took out his light saber and yelled "Freeze this is the Republic!" The Trandoshan Slavers then took out there weapons and rained a party of blaster bolts on Carth and Arcode. Arcode then jumped up and activated his Jetpack and tackled one of the Slavers, then Carth got up and engaged the others as well. Arcode then shot rocckets from his glove towards a group of the Slavers, while Carth started taking the Weapon with him. Then the Slavers got an advantage over Arcode and shot his Jetpack, the explosion pushed Arcode near an edge close to falling. Carth then dropped the weapon and tried to save Arcode. The Slavers then retreated to their ship and took off, but they were not lost Carth set a tracking device on their hull. Arcode then got up with anger at Carth and sayed "What did you do?!" Carth was confused on what he meant, then Arcode continued "Why did you let them get away with the Weapon!" Carth responded "To save you what else?" Arcode then said "I didn't need any saving". Carth and Arcode then left to the Ship. Carth and Arcode then located the Trandoshan Slavers destination, it was Kashyyyk. Kashyyyk When the Trandoshans got away on Nal Hutta, Carth and the Mandalorian Arcode both traveled to Kashyyyk the Slavers destination. Once they got there the planet was at war with Wookies and Trandoshans fighting across the whole planet. Carth and Arcode landed near a small Wookiee base near the battle, they weren't there to join a battle, so they went through the jungles in hope of finding Trandoshans that had stolen the Weapon. Carth and Arcode found the base the weapon was being help uo at, but they had saw something that would make things become impossible, apparently the Trandoshans were trying to power up a vehicle obviously of mass destruction. The Trandoshans had no idea what kind of power that weapon held, so Carth and Arcode thought of a plan that involved some of the Wookiees helping out. A Wookiee by the name of Grakchawwaa helped out Carth and Arcode with their plan on stopping the Trandoshan invaders from destroying the Wookiee's cities and reclaiming the Weapon. Grakchawwaa and his Wookiee warriors found a hidden entrance into the Trandoshan base and took out many of the watchers, Carth and Arcode then got inside with detpacks that they were going to place on the Trando base to alert the Trandoshans so they all head to one spot, so that the Wookiees could ambush the Slavers. After all the detpacks were set Arcode detonated the detpacks from the entrance, then all the Trandoshans headed there and were ambushed by an army of Wookiees from the trees and from inside the base. During the battle Carth and Arcode then tried to get the weapon out of the Trandoshans death machine, and then ran back to the ship after detonating the last of the detpacks on the War Machines the base had. Death Watch In the end when Carth and Arcode had retrieved the weapon, they finally started to head back to Coruscant, after leaving Kahyyyk's Atmosphere a Mandalorian ship showed up and started to shoot down Carth and Arcode. Carth was confused on what was going on sayed "Why are they shooting at us aren't they Mandalorian?" Arcode then sighed and sayed "Those aren't part of my Organiation, those are Death Watch." Carth and Arcode tried to escape from the ship as fast as they could and make a jump to Hyperspace. Once the ship was loosing speed Carth and Arcode manage to get out alive, unfortunately the ship they were using was not equiped with weapons so they could fight back. While Carth and Arcode were traveling at light speed Arcode told Carth that the Death Watch were not just Mandalorian terrorist they were also a group of Mandalorian Warriors who wanted the order of Mandalorians to be their way, so as a result they seperated from the Mandalorians and created a Militia which they call Death Watch, so Jaster Mereel fought to death to stop the Death Watch as the True Mandalorian he was. Arcode's father served to protect Jaster Mereel at all cost, before he died he told Arcode to always protect Jaster. Sense Jaster died Arcode took it upon him self to change his last name to Mereel, so that Jaster would always be protected, by his name never being forgotten. Fall of the Elite Army A few months after Carth and Arcode had brought back the Secret Weapon it was taken by the CIS again, after it was delivered to a research center on Coruscant, it was then being transported to a lab at an Outer Rim Space Station to be safely reasearched in a less populated enviroment. A CIS fleet led by Seperatist leader Tyranus attacked the Space Station and sent in Commando Droids to take the Weapon from the facility, Carth was at Coruscant at the time on a Elite Army base stationed there. Once Carth had gotten the report on what had happend, the Elite Army took off from Coruscant and towards the Outer Rim. When Carth made it to the destination the Space Station was at, it was already destroyed. Then Republic Cruiser contacted that a CIS Fleet was heading to the planet of Cheravh. Carth wondered what the CIS were planning to do, so he headed to Cheravh to stop the CIS and recover the weapon once and for all. Battle of Cheravh 'Equipment' 'Behind the scenes' Category:The Mandalorian Guild Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Mercenary Category:Class Rank:Bounty Hunter Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Class Rank:Battalion Commander Category:Commander Category:Clone Wars Category:Separatist Category:Republic Category:Male Characters Category:Master Builder Category:Lifetime Members Category:True Mandalorian Category:General Category:Mandalorian Category:Pure Awesomeness Category:Champion Racer Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Heroes of Ryloth Category:Heroes of Umbara Category:Elite Army Category:Assassin Category:Sniper Category:Gunslinger Category:Class Rank:Gunslinger Category:Scoundrel Specialty Class Category:Engineer Category:Member Category:Clones Category:Mandalorian guild Category:Technician Specialty Class Category:Class Rank:Field Mechanic